Keeping You in Sight
by Reminjia
Summary: Serena has had her heart broken for the first and last time. When the torment of the failed relationship seems to be over, it is only beginning. Through dramatic character change, Serena must learn to trust again, before it is too late. Will she allow
1. Introduction

Title: KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT  
Chapter: Prologue  
Author: Reminjia  
E-Mail: reminjia@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Yes that's right... it's me again. Okay, so no one  
knows who I am, but that's the price of putting out one story and just   
quitting. I probably would've stayed in my little bubble of only   
reading fan fiction, but I came up with a really great idea... at   
least I thought it was great. I now know that writing makes me happy,  
and as long as I love what I write and am pleased by it, I'll keep   
doing it. This is the installment of this story, which is the first   
story in a five-story saga. This one will set up all of the other   
stories while telling one of it's own. I really recommend that you   
read my story projection addition. It will explain what is going on,   
and how things are going to go for my story. Thanks and enjoy, this   
is really my story... truly, I love it, and I hope you do too.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... never have, and never will.   
Then again, neither do you, probably. I own the characters I made   
up... but I own nothing else... not even a car, yet! So basically,   
I'm saying it would be a waste of your time and mine... but it might be   
fun! :)  
  
  
Prologue  
  
She closed the door resting her forehead on its cool surface, her   
breath coming in short quick gasps. She turned around and collapsed   
onto the soft carpeted floor. Leaning her back against the solid door  
she allowed herself to do what she'd been longing to do since she had   
set foot outside her house that morning. She could fall into her   
thoughts and let all the problems of the outside world slip away, and   
focus on just one person. Her own self.  
  
What was wrong with a world where a girl was sometimes not allowed the   
priceless treasure of indulging in self-pity? No, but that wasn't   
right either. Other girls did get the chance to allow their bodies to  
simply forget about everything and everyone, to have their minds focus  
on themselves and no one else. In the life of a Sailor Scout, that   
wasn't a luxury one could have very often. At least not often enough   
to be called a regular ritual.   
  
Then again, when you are a sailor scout, champion of justice,   
protector of all against whatever evil forces might be plaguing the   
world, nothing can be called regular. Who calls the 3:00 a.m. wake   
up calls to go turn a monster into dust normal? Really, who could   
say "me to, me to." Only the other scouts, but that was it.   
Otherwise, they were alone in their league. Except for Tuxedo Mask,   
but whose side was he on? She thought he was on their side, but she   
couldn't trust anyone except for the scouts.  
  
Her personal life was always put second, her job as a sailor scout   
was always put first. Everything in her life and everything about her  
was put behind the importance of the world. As a matter of fact, her  
own life was put second in comparison to the value of world peace.   
If it was needed, and if it could keep the evil Negaverse from   
succeeding, she was expected to sacrifice her life without hesitance.   
How's that for a part time job? This had caused a lot of frustrated   
emotions to bottle up inside of her at one point in time. Now she was  
simply use to the lack of sleep and the cuts and bruises she had   
inflicted upon her. That was the only regularity in her life. All   
tokens of being a sailor scout.   
  
Still, there was never a moment that went by that she could actually   
regret being a sailor scout. It wasn't that she was such a good person   
she thought it was an amazing privilege to be a Sailor Scout. While   
she did love the happiness she could restore back to people when she   
saved them from an evil creature, that wasn't what kept her happy.   
She couldn't regret it because that's how she met her best friends.   
  
Her friends were the other four girls that made up the sailor scouts.   
Together they fought and triumphed over evil. Through being sailor   
scouts, they had been able to gain the best gift anyone could possibly   
give their friend. They had been forced to establish trust in one   
another early on, and never had to worry about it. It was a good   
thing.   
  
'Oh Kami, it really sounds so corny.'  
  
Actually it was an indescribable thing to know that the people you   
trusted and loved, trusted and loved you in return. As far as   
friendships go, it was more than satisfying, it was perfect.  
  
Being a Sailor Scout had absolutely nothing to do with the problem she   
was facing. It surely would've happened if she had been just a   
"regular" girl. Yeah, it definitely would've happened. To be completely truthful, the biggest problem facing this superheroine had nothing to   
do with evil powers and everything to do with a two-word combination.   
Raging hormones.  
  
A tear fell from her deep blue eyes and rolled down her cheek. She   
was fed up with them, that was all there was to it. All of them. The   
only thing any of them had ever brought to her was heartache, pain,   
and confusion. What's worse is that she had thought that they couldn't   
hurt her anymore then they already had, they struck back with an even   
harder blow. They ruin the self-esteem it took her forever to rebuild.   
She was sure if she could have just one wish she would-  
  
"Hey DWEEB," her younger brother called up, "suppers ready. Hey Dweeb-"   
  
'Kami save me from the stupidity of the male race, if even just for   
a minute,' she mentally begged.   
  
The door swung open smacking her in the head while her brother poked   
his head in through the door. He stuck his tongue out at her and   
pulled his head out the door and slammed it in her face.  
  
"God they're everywhere," she cried out in frustration. If she   
didn't have to deal with enough of the male race during the day at   
school, she had to face it when she got home to her younger brother.   
Was it humanly possible for any person of the male gender to realize   
what they were doing? Couldn't any of them see how they were killing   
her? Probably not.  
  
'Well, if they're so stupid they can't even figure out how stupid   
they are, then there's no use in my worrying about their stupidness   
anymore' she thought fiercely. 'That's what I'll do. From now on,   
I'm done with all boys... from ages 10 to 20, I am completely, 100%   
done with them all.'  
  
With that thought, she wiped her eyes and smoothed her blonde hair out.   
A smile came to her face as she realized that she was about to embark   
on an "adventure." She, Serena, Sailor Moon was going to rid herself   
of her boy crazy ways and live life (for the time being) single and   
happy. Boys were okay to have as friends, but getting involved   
farther then that was pointless and out of the question.   
  
Her grin faltered when she thought of the oh so sexy and   
breathtakingly handsome Tuxedo Mask who was the center of all her   
fantasies. How was she going to live up to her plan? He came around   
and saved her all the time. Then again, he never hung around long   
enough to ensure that she and her friends were all right. Kami, he   
was such a man! Never mind him, she would just have to deal with him   
the same way she was prepared to deal with all the other species of   
the male race. She just wasn't going to. Boys... who needs them?  
  
  
  
(Continued in Chapter 1)  
  
  
Post Note: If you have any feed back (even negative, which I hope it's only constructive criticism) feel free to e-mail me and I will definitely answer it. Also, if anyone would like to have me edit their own stories, or if you would like to co-write one, I would love to do that. It is my hobby, editing stories. So good luck with your own stories, and I hope you keep on reading this one. I thank you so much for giving mine a chance. Reminjia@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 1

KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT  
Chapter: 1  
By Reminjia  
E-Mail: mrskusanagi@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 (very mild language... really I'm sorry)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story once again! I'm going to  
keep it brief so you can go ahead and read the story. I apologize   
for the mistake I made earlier, the name "Jason" appeared, and it was  
suppose to be Mark, I have made that change in this revision. What   
can I say, I'm a perfectionist. Jason was my original name for the   
character, and I missed that. All right, if you're reading this   
chapter, that means I did an okay job on the previous one, so I thank   
you for giving this a chance. Keep in mind that the scouts are all   
freshman in high school, and Darien, Andrew, and Rita are all   
Juniors. Another note, I combined chapters 1 and 2, because I felt   
that my chapters weren't long enough, and not enough had happened in   
the first two chapters. There are a few minor changes to the parts,  
but they're not huge, just things I like a bit better.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again... I don't own Sailor Moon, I do have a car  
now, but trust me, you don't want it!  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
  
** One Month Later **  
  
Serena managed to slide into the seat of her 7th hour class just  
as the bell's shrill ring sounded. Allowing herself a moment to catch  
her breath she pulled out her journal while Ms. Haruna took attendance.  
Serena flipped back several pages and read an entry from a few weeks  
before, to get into her writing:  
  
"I swear I'm done with guys... all guys, for the moment.   
Officially, I dislike boys ranging from the ages of 10 to   
20 years of age. I am so sick of boys as my ex and his   
lowlife pals have started referring to me as "his bitch."   
Okay, not only are we no longer dating, but if w were I  
would dump his sorry... you get the picture... It might  
seem like a dumb reason for getting upset, but I will   
never be anyone's "bitch," its just not me. Also, his   
whole group thinks that I am "in love" with Greg... GREG!   
I am definitely not. I like him only as a friend. Why   
are some people such... jerks? Am I asking for too much   
when all I want is respect and a place where I can be   
complete? I've tried to get Cal back on my good side, but   
nothing is working."  
  
  
"Serena, Earth to Serena. SERENA!"   
  
Instantly Serena was pulled out of her own little world and she   
was brought back to reality only to be met by the stares of everyone   
in the classroom. Most noticeably was the annoyed look she was   
receiving from her teacher.  
  
"Umm... present," was the phrase Serena managed to get out of   
her clogged throat. This sent ripples of small laughter throughout   
the room and Serena felt her cheeks burning red.  
  
"That's wonderful Serena," Ms. Haruna said preparing to   
continue with the role call. "I'm glad you've chosen to grace us   
all with your physical presence if not your mental. We'll just have   
to work on accomplishing both in one day, won't we?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Haruna," Serena blushed. With no other place to look,  
and trying to avoid the many stares she was still receiving, she   
focused on the journal in front of her once again. She wasn't quite  
that bitter about boys anymore, but she had kept up her original goal.  
She was "just friends" with many guys, and her scout friends often   
gave her a headache in return. This was most common when she had made  
friends with a guy one of them had feelings for. It was a rare   
occurrence for Serena to make a friend and not hear from at least one  
of her friends that they were in love him and he was their soul mate.   
Each never lasted too long.  
  
Amy was on the other side of the classroom trying to get her   
attention. When she got it, Amy narrowed her eyes and shook her head  
at Serena.   
  
"Pay attention, Serena," Amy mouthed. Then she smiled relieving   
Serena. Amy was such a great friend, and Serena hated to have her mad  
at her ever. Looking back down at the journal, Serena flipped a few   
pages farther:  
  
  
"I was in a bad mood all day. For some reason, I'm not   
quite sure why, though. Nothing bad happened today. I   
made it to school on time, there were no attacks and my   
homework was light. My mind was just occupied and   
feeling strange. That must be why I called Cal... the   
ex. I just had to clear some stuff up with him. I let   
him know the truth... that I didn't lie when I broke up   
with him. I told him the rumors were just that rumors.   
I wasn't in love with Greg.   
  
I don't know if I should have done it or not, but I just   
don't want anyone to hate or dislike me. I despise   
rumors. Everyone seems to think that I'm in love with   
Greg. And that I "want" him. Eww... no offense meant to   
Greg, but he's like my brother. Being more than friends   
with him would be like, I don't know, like making out   
with Sammy. Gross, I mean, that's just not something I   
want to do. Greg is like a brother to me, but not   
completely.   
  
I think I'm more attracted to older guys. I always have  
been. Maybe it's because I'm longing for more maturity.   
I want someone who is (even if just a little bit) mature,   
reliable and good to be with. So I guess I won't be dating   
anyone for a while. It's not proper-I think-for me to be   
dating anyone older that me till I'm older. I'll wait till   
next year, and then I'll get myself one of this year's   
finest juniors. I love senior guys, and this year's   
juniors will seniors next year though. I knew it, there   
most be something seriously wrong with me. I've got a   
certain swim team boy, who shall remain nameless, on my   
mind already."  
  
'I'm really pathetic,' Serena thought. 'I always have something to  
worry about and I don't think boys should really be something I cry   
over.'  
  
By now, role had been taken and Ms. Haruna was busy scolding Serena's   
friend Chad for not completing the homework from the night before. He   
caught her looking at him and started making faces at Ms. Haruna and   
rolling his eyes in her direction. It was too much to keep Serena  
from laughing and she was happy that she had him as a friend. Sure it   
had won him dirty looks from Ms. H and an extra class detention, but   
Serena could always use the extra company.   
  
She hadn't been sentenced to afternoon imprisonment-or rather,   
Detention yet, but it was still very early in the class. Sacrificing  
your own dignity to give a few cheap laughs to your friend has to be   
the best gift anyone could ever give. Serena cherished Chad's gift.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend Lita waving her hand   
in order to get her attention. Once Lita saw that she had Serena's   
attention she threw a piece of paper at her. 'Probably a note devoted   
to the color of the eyes of the new foreign exchange student Chris.'   
It was typical, actually to get a note from Lita at the beginning of   
class telling Serena of her latest crush. It would've thrown their   
schedule off not to begin class like that.  
  
Unfolding the paper, Serena's eyes scanned over it with mild curiosity  
but were glued the moment a word caught her eye. Not her word, but a   
name.  
  
"Serena,  
Hey, loved your rendition of, 'Present, Ms. H.'   
Really it was quite, umm... looking for the word, hilarious.   
J/K. Did you hear the latest news? Remember that swim team   
hottie Matt? You know the one you had a brief crush on that   
was 16 drove you around in his car and in your mind? Rumor   
has it he was planning on asking you to Winter Formal, but   
instead asked that Jesse girl! I'm sorry to have to be the   
one to tell you that, but I didn't want you to find out from   
someone who isn't a friend. Then again, it might not mean   
much to you since you're on your anti-boys crusade. Won't you   
please let me set you up with Ken for Winter Formal? You know  
you want it. Well, I've g2g, but TTYL.  
  
Lita"  
  
'Yeah, just another typical day in the life of me,' Serena thought   
gloomily. The nerve of Matt! He had lead her on for months and now  
he was ditching her for some bimbo. She glanced at the journal entry  
she had written about him and felt anger boil up inside of her. On   
second thought, she remembered she hated guys and he was just another  
perfect example of why she no longer fraternized with them in a more  
than friend manner. She felt her anger fade down into mild   
irratation.  
  
In reply, Serena quickly scribble "Thanks, but no thanks Lita. You   
know I'm not interested right now, but thanks. Maybe you should set   
yourself up with him," on a piece of paper. She signed her name and   
while Ms. Haruna was writing on the board, she chucked the paper at   
Lita, causing Amy to give a disapproving look.   
  
"All right class, I would like you all to take out your journals and   
begin writing, or you may take out a book and begin reading." Ms.   
Haruna announced to the class. Patting her hair she added, "I'm   
expecting a call so I will only leave the room for a short while. We  
will start today's Literature lesson when I get back. Oh, and NO   
TALKING! I have the door open and I will be able to hear EVERYTHING!"  
With that much said, she haughtily walked out of the room and into the  
teacher's plan area.  
  
Their teacher's attitude brought smiles to their faces. The boy who   
sat next to her, Mark, turned to her unleashing the full power of his  
dazzling smile. His smile was perfect. He was perfect. Serena and   
her friends had often described him as and Abercrombie boy. He   
dressed like the models, had their bodies and hair, and most   
importantly, he had the picture perfect smile.  
  
"She must have had another date last night," Mark whispered glancing   
towards the door to the plan area and quickly pulling his eyes back   
to Serena's. "For our sake, let's hope that he calls her back and   
asks her out for tonight."  
  
She smiled back, his Abercrombie smile was entirely too contagious.   
"Yeah," She agreed, "it could save me from getting another detention."  
Serena and Mark both on the verge of laughing had to turn away from   
each other to contain themselves. Their behavior had succeeded in   
them earning them strange looks from the rest of the class. This was  
once again a fairly normal occurrence for Serena. Her day would've   
been incomplete if she hadn't managed to get at least half a dozen   
strange looks from fellow classmates.  
  
Mark wasn't a particularly good friend of Serena's. They sat next to  
each other all year in Literature, but that was about the extent of   
their relationship. Occasionally they would talk to each other and   
might see the other at a party. Earlier that year, Mark and Serena's   
friend Mina had "dated." Neither of them had really wanted to be more  
than friends, but peer pressure and common high school gossip had   
turned them into an item. She had been their biggest advocate when   
the two of them wanted to go their own ways. Serena of all people   
knew what it was like to have society label two people as a couple  
and how it could sometimes only hurt what was going on.  
  
After Mark and Mina finally threw in the towel and called it quits,   
Serena saw very little of him outside of class. Still, he was a   
Very nice guy and he was great to have as a friend. She couldn't   
understand why all the girls fell over themselves to get a chance at   
him. Serena had to give him snaps for being a great dresser and good  
looking, but couldn't people see he just wanted to have friends right  
now. Once again, she was able to relate to what he was feeling.   
  
He and Chad were friends, and so whenever Chad had a party, Serena and  
Mark were both invited. Other than that, their lives never really   
overlapped.  
  
Pulling out her pen, Serena thought for a moment. Her lips were   
pursed and the pen was held up to them thoughtfully. She had no idea  
what to write about today. Nothing really had happened. Nothing   
worth writing about anyway. So Serena did the next best thing, she  
started babbling in her journal:  
  
" I am being forced to write when I don't know what about   
what. Forced to write never goes down to well with me.   
The Winter Formal is coming up. I have no date. I'm   
pretty sure the girls and I will be going together stag.   
I'm not even sure if Mina and Amy will be going. Mina has   
a volleyball tournament all day and all of the following   
day. Then Amy, she is so hard to tear away from her books,   
and she just never seems to want to go to this sort of thing.   
I'm a chairperson for the decorating committee. It's a   
school fundraiser that will help the extracurricular clubs,   
and we can use all the money we can get. Mom wants me to   
clean my room tonight. It's not that bad and probably should   
do it, but it seems so dull and pointless. I'm only going to   
mess it up again. What's the point of doing it? Mom is   
making my dress for the dance, which is next Saturday night.   
It's going to be gorgeous. It is silver and navy blue. It   
has an underskirt that will be navy blue. The overskirt will   
be silver. There will be an opening at the front of the dress  
that will let the blue show through. The bodice is also navy   
blue. The skirt is so full and pretty and I love it so much.   
Who cares if I have a date? As long as I have an amazing   
dress it doesn't matter what my dating status is. I'm   
rambling so I'll end with that.  
  
Ms. Haruna walked back into the classroom and she was all smiles.   
Her date had obviously called and asked her out again.   
  
"All right class," she said smiling, "that's enough journaling for   
one day. Let's get on with today's lesson because I need to be out   
of her right after school and there's only one class left after this.   
Today's detentions have been canceled." Several sounds of people   
saying "yes" and other praises could be heard throughout the room.   
"Take out your books and let's begin our Literature lesson for today   
on page 271 in your text book.  
  
Serena had tried to collect her thoughts, but she was thinking of   
what a drag it was that it was Monday. She wished it was Friday and   
that she could be decorating for the dance that would take place on   
the following day. No, she knew she shouldn't wish her life away,   
but time goes by so slowly when you're waiting for something to   
happen. She was brought back to attention and pulled out of her daze  
when Mark poked her in the arm with his pencil and gave her a 'don't   
try your luck' look. She set aside her thoughts for the moment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Serena wait up," Mina called out to her. "I'll walk to class   
with you."  
  
Serena stopped to wait for Mina and waved goodbye to Lita and Amy who  
had class elsewhere.  
  
"So are you ready for this History test?" Mina asked. During the   
past year, Serena and Mina had both applied themselves to their schoolwork. With a little help from their friends and a lot of strong will on their part, they had managed to keep their grades up. Just   
the night before, the two of them had studied for their History test. They were fairly sure they had it down and were confident they would not only pass, but also do well on it.  
  
"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Serena smiled in encouragement   
to Mina. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. We'll both do a great job. I   
know it. We spent hours perfecting everything. Plus if we bomb the   
essay questions, our bold faced terms will keep our averages up."  
  
"I know you'll do well, Serena," Mina said to her. "You've been   
understanding this class so well this year. As a matter of fact,   
you've taught me a lot of what I've needed to know for this class."   
Mina paused for a moment, looking at Serena in amazement. She still   
couldn't believe Serena's acquired dedication. "You've applied   
yourself so well this year and you've worked so hard to keep your   
grades up it makes me wonder how come none of us ever saw this in you   
before."  
  
This was a talk Serena had had several times in the past few months   
with her friends. It was true. In many ways, she was a very   
different person then the one she had been at the beginning of the   
year. Other than her grades and developing more maturity, Serena was  
still the fun, loving, compassionate person she had always been.  
  
The scouts had even noticed a change in the way she handled being   
Sailor Moon. She appeared to love being the Champion of Justice.   
The education and dedication Serena had gained was paying off. Her   
powers were greater and stronger and when she fought, nothing could   
beat her. She was always there on time and Raye could no longer get   
down on her for being irresponsible. Though she was aware of her   
change, it still embarrassed her when it was mentioned. She eagerly   
switched topics.  
  
Serena and Mina started dishing out the latest gossip and both were  
laughing as they got to their History class. Mina continued laughing  
even after Serena's suddenly stopped. It wasn't until after Mina   
finally realized that Serena was no longer laughing that she opened   
her eyes and looked ahead to see what was causing Serena's sudden   
hostile posture.  
  
Calvert James was standing in front of the door.  
  
Serena softened the harsh look on her face and gave it a slightly   
calmer expression. She forced a smile that could have passes as   
sincere if one didn't know better. Unfortunately, Cal had once known   
her well, and wasn't fooled.  
  
"Hey Cal," Serena said in an attempt to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hello Rena," Cal said coolly stepping away from the door and closer   
to her. His hungry gaze swept over her figure taking her feminine   
form and managing to violate her without any physical contact. He   
paused a few feet away. "Long time no see. You look good... real   
good."  
  
"Yeah," Serena replied hesitantly, "but wasn't that part of the deal,   
you know, us breaking up?"  
  
Cal laughed lightly and stood right in front of her. "No, you said we   
could still be friends, you never said we couldn't talk to each other.   
So come on, let's begin this friendship."  
  
Serena slightly cringed, wishing she had never used the tacky but   
commonly used 'Let's just be friends' line when she broke it off with   
him. She had never thought that he would seriously go along with it   
and live by those standards. That's not the way it worked for the   
most part. You told the other person you wanted to be friends just   
to get them off of your back. Then the two of you went your separate  
ways and never spoke to one another again. No, life didn't work that  
way all the time, did it?  
  
"Well are you going to answer me, babes?" Cal asked giving her his   
insincere smile. For many girls, they thought that the smile was made  
just for them, making their hearts skip a beat. That was, until you   
got to know him. Serena had once thought that his smile was a gift   
he gave to her to make her life better. In the end, it had been   
something he used to confuse her and hurt her. She'd never known a   
smile could do that. His rugged good looks had once been able to   
charm her. Now that too became a tally against him.  
  
Eventually Serena figured out why she was getting a weird look from   
him. He had been talking to her and she had been lost in her own   
little world considering her feeling toward Cal.   
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Serena said, "I'm sorry Cal,   
I've been kind of spacey all day. I'd really love to talk with you,   
but Mina and I have this huge test we're about to take, and I promised  
her we would review some of the material."  
  
Mina had already caught on to what Serena was trying to do, "Of course  
Serena. I'm sorry Cal, but she's right, we do need to study. After   
all, we're both complete ditzes, remember?" Neither of them really   
needed to do any studying, they had spent enough time doing just that  
the night before.  
  
Cal looked back and forth between Serena and Mina as though trying to   
look for a hint of either of them lying. Being unable to find a trace  
of anything, he just nodded his head cast a sideways look at Serena   
and walked to his class across the hall.  
  
Relieved they quickly walked into their History class and set their   
backpacks down on the floor next to their desks. Serena didn't know   
how to feel and Mina had sensed this and chose not to bring it up.   
In most ways, that was the best and safest response. No one wanted   
to be the one who induced Serena's waterworks. It left them feeling   
guilty for the remainder of the day. As much as Serena wanted to   
discuss it, she just didn't feel right doing it with her friends.   
Serena couldn't understand why, they were all so close to her, and   
she felt like they were her sisters, but she didn't feel it was fair   
to burden them with her problems, when they too had their own.  
  
After sitting for a couple of minutes with neither of them speaking,   
Mina decided to face the inevitable. Serena obviously had been able   
to see what Mina was about to bring up and started fidgeting nervously.  
Just as Mina was about to ask her, what she had just witnessed, and the  
bell rang and the teacher called the class to order. Sighing, Serena  
loosened up and pulled out her No. 2 pencil so she could begin taking  
her test.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The final bell rang granting nearly 2,000 students their freedom from   
the purgatory otherwise known as high school. Serena and Mina raced   
out of History to head to their lockers before attending their after  
school activities.  
  
"How do you think you did on the test?" Mina asked Serena, who was   
grabbing what she needed from her locker.  
  
"I know I aced the terms, but I'm just never sure about those stupid   
essay questions," Serena paused from her gathering to inquire the   
same of Mina. "How did you feel it went?"  
  
Mina wasn't nearly as optimistic about her own test. She felt   
confident that Serena had done better than she was letting on, though  
Mina didn't share this view with Serena, hoping to spare her some of  
the embarrassment she was sure Serena would feel.  
  
As they walked towards the main commons area, very little was said,   
since both had much on their minds. Mina was thinking about the   
dramatic changes Serena had made in the past year, more specifically   
in the last few months. They were all very proud of the   
responsibility she had been taking, but Mina couldn't help but notice   
that the sparkle in Serena's life had begun to fade. That's who she   
was, and without it, Serena wasn't the same person. Ever since things  
had ended between Serena and Cal, things had been different, and Mina  
wondered what had gone unsaid by Serena that could make the whole   
situation cleared up. Mina had begun to think she should bring this   
up with the scouts if there was a moment that Serena wasn't around.  
  
The thoughts running through Serena's mind were quite different. She   
couldn't comprehend why Cal still harbored so much anger and   
resentment against her. They had been apart for nearly three months.   
Even at the time of the break up, Cal hadn't been so angry.  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
  
Serena was pulling books out of her locker when Cal startled her by   
placing his arms around her waist. Upon turning around Serena   
realized who it was, apologizing for jumping, she explained she hadn't   
known who it was. The sight of Cal had reminded her that she had been  
putting off speaking to him for a few weeks now, and now was as good   
as ever to have her thoughts be known.  
  
"Cal, I need to talk to you-we need to talk."  
  
Even as Serena said this, Cal knew what was coming. Anyone who heard  
those words had to know it.  
  
Noting the change of expression on Cal's face, Serena explained her   
perspective on where their relationship stood. Cal nodded as she   
made each point. By the time she was finished, he had agreed that  
they never talked, rarely saw one another, and the chemistry they had  
once possessed in spades had faded into nonexistence. He even voiced   
that he had noticed her recent lack of contentment.  
  
Feeling better having shared her thoughts with Cal, Serena asked, "So  
what now? Where do you we go from this point?"  
  
Considering the options, Cal answered, "I think we should go to  
Crown's so we can get a milk shake before heading to-"  
  
"No, No!" Serena interrupted. "We haven't even fixed this!"  
  
"What issue," Cal asked somewhat sarcastically. "The fact that you  
aren't really trying to work things out? The fact that you don't   
feel up to committing to a relationship that last longer than a couple  
of weeks? Or how about your pathetic excuses for continually ditching  
me from time to time? I don't care that you haven't done it in a   
while, but it still hurts that you did it a lot in the past!"  
  
"How can you even say that to me?" Serena asked looking appalled by  
his sarcastic comments. "I think I've figured out what we should do.  
I think it's time we put am end to this so-called relationship. It's  
been a charade since the beginning, and I'm tired of trying to fix it  
by myself."  
  
Cal's eyes changed from angry to sad in the beat of a heart. "Do you   
really want to do that Serena? I mean, we're just so good together,   
everyone thinks we're such a great couple. Can't we give it one more   
try? I promise, I'll do more to work it out. Don't give up on me!"  
  
Serena had to turn her head to prevent Cal from seeing the tears in   
her eyes. Clearing her throat in an attempt to rid herself of the   
tight, closed feeling, she stood her ground and simply shook her head.  
He closed his eyes, and bowed his head.  
  
"Cal it just isn't going to work. I'm sorry," There was a pause and   
the sounds of the people around them faded as fewer and fewer people   
remained. "Can we still be friends?"  
  
Looking into her eyes for the first time in minutes, he said, "Of   
course, Serena. Always."  
  
They embraced one another for the last time, holding still while the   
hall emptied.  
  
  
** End of FLASHBACK **  
  
  
In the end, Cal had seemed more hurt than angry. Serena had hurt   
too-- Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the comment he had made  
in reference to her scout business. When had the last battle been   
fought? It seemed like such a long time ago.   
  
"Mina, when was our last battle?" Serena whispered so as not to be   
heard.  
  
Thinking back, Mina answered in a voice equally hushed, "I don't know.  
It's been several months, hasn't it? I believe it was a good two   
months before you and Cal..." Mina trailed off, not wanting to bring up  
Serena's past with Cal.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," Serena said not even being fazed by the   
mention of Cal. Her forehead creased, Serena felt a strange feeling   
in the bottom of her stomach, "We should be prepared. Something is   
going to happen soon." She hadn't had this feeling since the last   
enemy had first arrived.  
  
"Oh Serena," Mina laughed nervously, "relax, and enjoy this freedom   
while we still have it!"  
  
"I can't," Serena said, a fierce look in her eyes. "Something is   
going to happen, I can feel it. A new enemy is going to strike by   
the end of this weekend."  
  
Unable to respond to Serena, and thrown off by the look Serena's eyes   
held. Mina immediately dropped the topic. She'd never seen Serena   
so confident in any belief she'd had before. Somehow Mina knew Serena   
must be right, but she didn't want to believe it just yet.  
  
Nothing was said until they parted ways, and then it was only a   
confirmation of meeting one another at Crown's after their practices.  
Mina was to have a vigorous volleyball practice due to the approaching  
tournament. Likewise Serena would be heading home to have a practice  
with Raye. Their schools would be putting on a joint end of the year  
performance of 'Les Miserables.' Both Serena and Raye were members   
of their schools' choirs, and wanted more than anything to get into  
it.  
  
Since Serena's house had a piano, it was an ideal place to practice.  
Raye would be trying for the part of 'Fantane' and Serena hoped to be  
'Young Cortsette.' It was always unlikely that more than one freshman  
would receive a part other than 'Chorus,' but Raye was a phenomenal   
singer and everyone knew that she could land the part. Though she   
had grown as a singer, she wasn't up to competition level yet. They  
had most of a week left, and a lot of time to practice.  
  
As she walked out of the building, a fellow choir member, Rita, ran  
up to her calling out for her to wait.  
  
"Hey, Rita," Serena said smiling, and giving her a hug. "What's up?"  
  
"Everything is good, good, Serena," Rita rushed so she could get on   
to the main point of her stopping her. "So, you don't have a date to  
the Winter Formal yet, do you?"  
  
"No," Serena said eyeing her suspiciously, "and I'm not interested."  
  
"Before you say no," Rita said talking a mile a minute, "I was just   
wondering if you would save a couple of dances for one of Andrew's   
friends. He's a little squeamish about going to dances, especially  
stag, so I told him I'd be sure to find someone to dance with him.  
Please, Serena, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Feeling slightly relieved that she hadn't been trying to completely  
hook her up with someone, Serena willingly consented. "Just make sure  
this isn't one of your and Andrew's schemes to find me a date. Each  
time I tell you it's a waist of time, but you never believe me, and   
the guys end up not interested too."  
  
"Yay!" Rita said excitedly, "Really, he's a great guy, he's an editor  
for the newspaper, and he'll definitely be 'Editor-in-Chief' next   
year. He's covering the musical from beginning to end. Serena,  
you're trying out for the musical, right?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Of course," Rita said smiling, "I'm hoping to get the part of   
'Cortsette.' You're trying for 'Young Cortsette'?"  
  
  
"I thought it was the most practical," Serena confirmed.  
  
"Just don't sell yourself short," emphasized Rita, "you have a great  
voice, and the potential to do well!"  
  
Serena thanked her before hurrying off to meet Raye. She'd been   
doing such a good job of being dependable, she didn't want to blow it  
with Raye. Running quickly, Serena began making a mental list of all  
of the things she had to accomplish throughout the course of the day.  
While thinking about the paper she had to begin for Creative Writing,  
Serena ran smack right into a wall, or at least what she thought was   
a wall.  
  
'THUD'  
  
"Ouch, Crap!" A tall boy with ebony hair exclaimed, as he looked down  
at his coffee covered shirt.  
  
"OhmygoshI'msosorry!" Serena rushed out forgetting the pain she had in  
her head, courtesy of his hard chest. "Is there anything I can do to  
help you out?"  
  
"Not unless you happen to have an extra shirt and something to help  
me wash this stuff off with," he said with extreme irritation   
tainting his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Actually, my house is right up this street," Serena said in hopes of  
making amends. "You could come inside to clean up if you wanted. I'm  
sure my dad has an extra shirt you could borrow."   
  
Desperately wanting to clean off, the young man nodded in agreement  
and followed her in.  
  
"Really, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was  
going. I was busy thinking about other things, and I should have been  
looking out better, I'm sorry," explained Serena said while opening  
the front door. Then she urged, "Go ahead and take off your shoes,   
and set your stuff down."  
  
Serena led this stranger up to the bathroom, and left him to clean up.  
As she was closing the door behind her, to go in search of a shirt,   
she began to think that she recognized this boy from summer. She was  
thinking that he was one of Andrew's good friends, Darien, if her  
memory served her correctly. He was always hanging out at 'Crowns.'  
Though she wasn't sure, Serena concluded that he must be a junior.   
Feeling better that she remembered who he was, she returned to her  
search to find her mom, so she could get Darien a clean shirt.  
  
Upon hearing the door close, Darien turned around to face it. He had  
only just realized who she was. Before he hadn't been paying much  
attention as the coffee he'd had spilled on him was unbearably hot.  
The girl was one of Andrew and Rita's friends. She and her friends  
often met at the arcade. He'd seen her from time to time, but really  
hadn't thought too much of her. She was pretty, he'd give her that,  
but she seemed a bit scatter-brained, though he had to respect   
someone who would not only apologize for their clumsiness, but go out  
of their way to make it up to them. The only problem now was he   
couldn't remember what her name was.  
  
"Mom! Mom, where are you?" Serena called, feeling more and more   
concerned by the moment, as her situation was becoming more serious.  
How long would it take a guy to be done cleaning up? Two minutes?   
Three minutes? Just as she was beginning to lose hope of ever   
finding her mother, she turned the corner and bumped into her,   
butting heads, causing Serena to have a second headache within five  
minutes.  
  
"Mom, I need your help, I've done something awful, and I can't work  
this out without you. There's a boy upstairs and he needs clothes,"  
Serena said frantically, making the situation sound worse then it   
really was.   
  
"Slow down, Serena, run this by me again," Ilene said taking a deep   
breath, hoping Serena would see this, and do the same. "So you're   
telling me that upstairs there is a boy without clothing. Would you  
mind elaborating on this?"  
  
"I was just walking along the street, not paying attention, and one  
thing added to another, and the next thing I know he's upstairs in  
my bathroom, without a shirt, because I ruined it!" Serena explained,  
only making it sound ridiculous, and causing her to sink even lower  
in the hole she had dug for herself. Nowhere in her explanation had  
she even mentioned the fact that coffee had been poured on his shirt,  
and he simply needed a change of clothes.  
  
"I get that, Serena, but would you mind telling me WHY there is a boy  
upstairs in your bathroom, lacking clothing?" Ilene asked one last  
time trying to drill the message into her daughter's head.  
  
"When I ran into him, he spilled his coffee all over his front, and  
now he's without a shirt," Serena finally answered the question as  
Ilene had intended for her to in the first place.  
  
Feeling much more relieved knowing that her daughter's clumsiness was  
to blame for the current situation, and not her hormones, Ilene set   
about righting the wrong. She grabbed a shirt from her husband's  
closet, knowing he wouldn't possibly miss it. Considering how badly  
a burn could hurt, she also grabbed a cream that he could apply on   
his chest, that would heal the burn, and soothe it. Once she had  
these two supplies, Ilene relocated Serena, who had calmed down   
considerably upon finding her mother willing to help, and Serena was  
sent on her way to give the victim his compensation.  
  
Uncertain as to whether or not she should knock, or just go in, she  
settled on knocking on the door. Within a few seconds, it opened and  
Darien's head poked through the small gap. Seeing Serena, he tried  
to wipe the irritated look off of his face, as he could tell she was  
really trying to help.   
  
"Uhh... here's a shirt you can have," Serena handed him her dad's   
shirt, and then, hesitating, she handed him the cream. "Here's a   
lotion my mom said would help your burn heal, and not hurt so much."   
She tried to smile, but she was so mortified, it was difficult to   
find.   
  
Also trying to return the smile, but feeling embarrassed as he was   
standing in a perfect stranger's bathroom without a top on. "Thanks,  
I really appreciate it. By the way I'm-"  
  
"Darien," Serena interrupted. "You're Andrew's friend. I'm Serena."  
  
"Well, thanks Serena," Darien said, glad to now know her name. "I  
appreciate your getting me this shirt, and... lotion." He closed the  
door behind his self so he could change into the shirt.  
  
Serena. It was a pretty name. The name suited her. A pretty name,   
for a beautiful girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was having trouble getting the image of Darien   
without a shirt out of her mind. She had to admit that he was a very  
good looking guy, but that was the problem. He was a boy. She had   
to force it out of her mind, she had to. Boys were out of the   
question, even cute ones.  
  
By the time Darien had left, and arranged to return the shirt, Raye  
was nearing the Tsukino house. Finding a flustered Serena, Raye  
chose not to follow up on the topic, as her initial question had only  
made Serena blush all the more.   
  
"So are you ready to practice?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah," composed and feeling confident, Serena joined Raye in scales  
and exercizes.  
  
At 'Crown Arcade', Andrew was talking to his girlfriend Rita. She  
was very excited about having found someone for Darien to dance with,  
when the person in question showed up. Besides looking a bit   
disoriented, Darien looked rather pleased with himself. Rita gave   
Andrew a look that clearly stated she thought he should question his   
friend's current change in attitude. Excusing her self, Andrew wasted  
no time in asking his friend.  
  
Giving an expectant look to Darien, Andrew said, "Well...?"  
  
After explaining the whole situation that had just happened between  
his self and Serena, Darien grinned. He refused to admit to Andrew  
that he thought Serena was cute, and might want to get to know her  
sometime. Though he didn't say anything, his grin spoke a thousand  
words, and Andrew knew that if Darien could only work up the courage  
to express his feelings with her.  
  
Barely able to wait a moment more, Rita came back and told Darien of  
the girl she had found for him to meet at the dance. "She's pretty,  
she's nice, she's not super smart, but she's trying hard. Plus, she  
is an amazingly talented singer who is going to get into the musical.  
I talked to her, and she agreed to save a few dances for you!"  
  
Darien responded to this the way that he usually did, he laughed,  
agreed with everything she had said, and then made an excuse to leave.  
After bowing out, Darien headed home to work on his homework.  
  
Finding the whole situation his girlfriend was trying to create   
vastly amusing, he couldn't help but ask Rita who this girl was she  
would be setting his best friend up with.  
  
"They're so perfect for each other, it has to work," Rita gushed  
proudly.  
  
"Yes, but who is she?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I she's one of our friends! It's Serena  
Tsukino!"  
  
Hardly able to contain his laughter, Andrew just nodded and turned  
away, hiding his face. His blue eyes sparkled, as he knew how right   
Rita was. Serena was just what Darien needed, and Serena needed to  
be with a guy who wouldn't hurt her. Yes, this was going to be quite  
enjoyable. The relationship between Darien and Serena had just   
begun, and Andrew new he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
*********************************************************************  
So, questions? Comments? Anything? Send me an email at Reminjia  
@hotmail.com, or leave a critique with your e-mail address and I'll  
get back to you. Thanks for giving my story another chance, and I'll  
try my best to keep up a consistent update schedule! I'm pretty   
insecure about this whole story, so any comments would be extremely   
welcome. Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 2

KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT  
Chapter 2 (NEW)  
By Reminjia  
Reminjia@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 (If anyone is offended by sexual innuendoes, just  
skip part of this chapter, it's not too essential, it just builds  
character, and adds comical relief.  
  
Author's Note: I don't recall whether or not I stated this in my   
revision of Chapter 1. My reasoning behind making this change is  
partially in respect to the fact that I originally meant for it all  
to be one chapter, but I didn't have time to perfect the second half  
to my liking in enough time, and I was anxious to post at least the  
first half and gather some response. After a lot of thinking, I   
decided that I didn't like my chapter lengths the way they were. I   
prefer to have longer but fewer chapters. If I'd have kept the  
lengths at 7 pages, the story would go on forever and be discouraging.  
So here is the new Chapter 2, which if I would have stayed with the   
original set-up, would be chapters 3 and 4. I apologize for not   
having this up last week, but I had an extremely busy week, and I   
didn't want to rush this chapter... as it's an important one. I'll try  
to have another chapter up this week too! With that note of   
explanation, thanks for reading my story again, and I hope it is to   
your liking!  
  
I would like to give thanks to the following people who critiqued my   
story on the site as of the time I updated: Adrianne, glitterprincess,  
FloralBlackMoon. I would also like to thank the following people who   
sent me feedback via e-mail and the ASMR message center: Angelgal44,   
*Mandy*, Erika. You are the people who helped keep me motivated, and  
helped me know that my writing was not only something for me anymore,   
but it was really starting to be liked by other people.   
  
The next person I'd like to thank is the most important. My little  
sister, who goes under the name of Chibi-Serenity on this site, has  
been a great support to me. Thanks to her, I LOVE YOU, Beef!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the associated   
characters, in addition to not owning the rights to the song "I Can't  
Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon, which the title of the song  
was derived from.  
  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
  
The door slammed shut behind Darien, as he entered his living room.   
He made certain that the door was locked before turning to look at  
his apartment. The sparseness of his surroundings offered no real  
welcome, but to him, it was home. Then again, there wasn't much   
welcome in his personality either. Plopping down on his black   
leather sofa, he relaxed a moment, organizing the thoughts in his   
mind before attempting to organize his homework.  
  
It had been nearly three days since he'd first bumped into the   
gorgeous Serena Tsukino. Three days since he's had a full nights  
rest. Three days his sanity hhad been missing, having take leave   
almost immediately upon his meeting Serena. This was beyond his   
thinking. How can an intelligent person like his self be so affected  
by one girl?  
  
'A girl you hardly know, Baka!" the voice inside his head pointed out.  
  
He thought about it again and again, and he invented more theories   
in explanation. Eventually he concluded that it had absolutely   
nothing to do with Serena's long silky hair, nor her sparkling blue   
eyes, but had everything to do with a prolonged absence of a certain  
Goddess he had grown accustomed to being around. His mind was usually   
occupied with thoughts of her, but recently she had been missing from   
his thoughts, and missing from his life.  
  
There hadn't been an attack made against the people of Earth in   
several months, leaving him no opportunity to see his Sailor Moon.  
While he enjoyed the break from his late nights spent fighting, he  
missed the exhilarating battles. He missed Sailor Moon. For him,   
Sailor Moon was like caffeine, intoxicating and essential to his life,  
but when it wasn't in his system, he was left with a headache.  
  
'Yes, that has to be the reason why this girl I barely know is able  
to control my dreams.' Darien was certain his first glimpse of  
Sailor Moon would forever leave Serena out of his mind. Though he   
was well aware that this thought was purely fictional, he couldn't help  
but make an attempt at his keeping pride. Darien yearned for a battle.  
He yearned for his sanity.   
  
Several years of experience had taught him that the only way to regain  
his sanity was to cut lose and forget about everything stressful for   
a while. Darien knew just how to do this.  
  
One of his friends was having a party on Friday night, up to this  
point, Darien had never really indulged in hanging out with friends.  
Figuring that his weekend would mostly revolve around social events,   
Darien thought he might as well give in and be a teenager. He had  
the rest of his life to be a worrisome, middle aged man. Darien would  
go to Chad's part and have a great time. Of course it didn't hurt  
that a certain blonde-haired beauty would most definitely be in   
attendance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The flame in front of her flickered and spit. Raye opened her eyes  
in a flash, terrified by what she saw. Their peace would be ended,  
and very soon. A new evil had made its presence in the galaxy. It  
would only be a matter of hours before it would first strike in   
Juuban.  
  
She had to tell the scouts. They needed to know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, school was over for the week. No more imprisonment   
until Monday. Even more exciting was the Winter Formal that would  
take place the following evening. Throughout the school, students  
were arranging last minute dinner plans, and post dance events.   
Girls were gushing about their gowns, and make-up, and explaining how  
they would manage a facial between nails and hair appointments. The  
male population whispered their concern for the lack of dancing   
ability all of them possessed. A few select boys even wondered   
whether or not it was really necessary to purchase a corsage,   
considering a flower and ribbon to be a waste of money.  
  
In the student lounge, a group of boys and girls sat comfortably on   
overstuffed sofas and chairs. They had been discussing the matter of   
Winter Formal for a matter of minutes now, and were on the verge of   
wrapping it up.  
  
"So these, boys are just going together, and eating at 'el Palacio'?"  
Rita paused waiting to see them nod before continuing. "Well Molly,   
Melvin, Andrew, and I are going out together at "Mario's" with a group   
of people we have classes with," Rita spoke to Serena from her perch   
on the armrest of Andrew's chair. "Isn't that right, Molly? I'm not  
thinking of the wrong place, am I?"  
  
"No," said Molly, who was sitting next to Melvin, both trying to   
conceal that they were holding one another's hand, "you're right."  
  
"I made the reservations last week," Melvin interjected. "They're  
for seven people at six o'clock."  
  
"Hmm, keeping in odd numbers," Lita asked, waving her eyebrows. "So  
which of you lucky kids gets two dates?"  
  
"One of my friends," Andrew explained, "didn't get a date, wanted to  
go stag, I believe." Steal a  
  
Upon finishing this statement, both Andrew and Rita couldn't help but  
steal a look at Serena, who saw them look her way, and quickly changed   
the topic to her own dinner plans.  
  
"I think that Lita, Ami, Raye, and I will be going to "le Jardin. Us  
single girls will only be without Mina. It's just too bad that her   
competition today will be wrapped up tomorrow."  
  
Andrew clarified that Mina would in fact be gone tomorrow. "Our   
school made it to the finals right?"  
  
"Yeah, they did," Serena said excitedly. "It's so great for Mina and  
the team, they've all been working hard. I just wish that Mina  
would be able to go to the dance. I know she's really bummed out   
about it, but we'll all make it up to her"  
  
"How do you make it up?" Chad asked looking at Serena expectantly.  
"Do you all dress up and throw her a dance or something?"  
  
"Actually yeah," Serena answered, looking in the direction of Chad,   
but unable to make eye contact.  
  
"What?" Chad exclaimed looking at her in a way that clearly showed he  
thought her to be insane. After a moments pause, he turned to Rita  
and asked her, "You don't ever do that, do you? It's just a   
freshman thing, right?"  
  
"Umm..." Rita managed to make out before looking down at her hands.  
  
"Not you too?" Chad asked looking surprised.  
  
"I think it's just a girl thing, Chad," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah," Lita agreed, "because, I don't know of any girl who doesn't   
at least once in a while put on a gown."  
  
"It would be a complete waste of money to only wear it once," Amy   
continued to defend.  
  
"You continue to shock and amaze me, Amy," the comment had come from  
Mark, who until that moment had talked only to Greg.  
  
"Me too," Greg said, breaking his own silence.  
  
"How so?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's just that," Mark began.  
  
"You seemed so against even going to the dance," Greg finished,   
causing Amy to blush slightly.  
  
"I guess I changed my mind," Amy said, trying to conceal her flushed  
red cheeks, failing miserably.  
  
"But not without a lot of persuasion on our part," Serena reminded   
Amy.  
  
Lita felt compelled to elaborate, "Between all of our nagging, me and  
Serena-"  
  
"Serena and I," Amy couldn't help but correcting.  
  
"Fine," Lita rolled her eyes, "Serena AND I, rescued Amy from what  
would have been a Saturday night wasted at home."  
  
"And we're all so very glad you did," smiling, Rita said.  
  
The group continued to discuss their plans for the following evening.  
It wasn't quite clear, yet, where they would be going after the dance,  
but they were all certain that they would try to go together. If all  
else failed, they could go to "Crown Arcade" afterwards, and manage   
to have a good time, it just wouldn't be as personal.  
  
In the next few minutes, several members of the group took their   
leave after making their excuses. The only people left sitting   
around were Lita, Amy, and Serena, who had all agreed to meet Raye   
there after she got out of school. There was a pause of silence, and  
in that time Lita cast Amy a sidelong look that asked, without saying,   
if she thought that they should bring up the topic Mina had only told   
them about the day before. They had all been concerned about Serena,   
but none of them knew how to bring it up without upsetting her. Just   
as they were about to say something, the silence was interrupted by   
someone else.  
  
"Serena," a masculine voice the others didn't recognize said. "Serena  
Tsukino, remember me?"  
  
Serena turned all the way around to be greeted by a pair of deep blue  
eyes on a tall man with ebony hair. This was her brick wall.  
  
"Oh, hey Darien," Serena said smiling, earning a shy little smile from  
Darien, in return. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm great," Darien answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Serena said, and the two ran out of things to say. She  
was wondering why Darien had come up to talk to her, as they'd had no  
real contact, until their infamous encounter earlier that week. It's  
not that Serena minded or anything, it was just something about him  
made her feel very self conscious. She pulled down the end of her   
skirt in an attempt to be more modest. As if anyone could in a   
school uniform.  
  
Darien interrupted her silence, and thought process by saying, "I'm  
sorry I didn't bring this back earlier. I wanted to wash it before I  
brought it back, and I didn't get to doing my laundry till yesterday,  
so here it is." Handing her the shirt he had borrowed that Monday, he  
ended his rambling.  
  
"Thanks so much, Darien," Serena grinned. Removing the smile from   
her face, she replaced it with a look of concern and asked, "How are  
you doing? I hope the coffee burn didn't hurt you too badly!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Darien said, smiling at her concerned look.  
She was so beautiful. If only-no, he couldn't think about that at   
the moment. "It only hurt a little when it happened. I'll have to  
tell Andrew that he doesn't make his coffee hot enough!"  
  
"It's a good thing it wasn't on Monday though, or you'd still be  
hurting now!" Serena laughed.  
  
Laughing too, Darien agreed, "Yeah you're right! So are you going to  
Chad's tonight?"  
  
"Chad's?" Serena asked surprised. Of course she had been invited,   
but she didn't know that Darien even knew who Chad was.  
  
Sensing what she what she was wondering, he explained that he and   
Chad were neighbors before he and his parents moved to be closer to  
the temple where Chad was undergoing training.  
  
"Oh, of course," Serena said, still not hiding her surprise at   
another connection to this person she had hardly known. "Yeah, I'm  
going, are you?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll be there the whole time. I have to work until'  
nine, so I'll probably try to stop by for a while afterwards," Darien  
explained.  
  
Serena brightened up a little bit by the prospect of seeing him later,  
though she would die before admitting it. "That's great! I'll see   
you there later probably!"  
  
Smiling once again before saying goodbye, Darien left the school.   
People who knew Darien would have been surprised to see him, for he  
very rarely ever wore a grin of any kind, let alone a big smile. His  
meeting with Serena had gone well, she had sounded happy by maybe  
seeing him later. He walked by Raye, who had been an acquaintance of   
his for a while, as he'd held a part time job there once. In his   
euphoric state, he didn't see her, let alone acknowledge her. This  
behavior struck Raye has very odd, and she thought she should tell her  
friends about it. All thoughts about her premonition left her mind.  
  
After finishing her discussion with Darien, Serena sat back down on   
the sofa, and turned to talk to her friends. Amy and Lita had a   
stunned look on her face. Even after Serena had started talking to  
them, neither of them were able to wipe the look off of their faces.  
  
"Okay, what?" Serena asked finally, unable to bare their shocked   
stairs.  
  
Amy was first to recover, and therefore was first to ask Serena,   
"What was that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked, knowing what she meant, but not  
wanting to admit to it.  
  
"Explain what happened just now!" Amy demanded.  
  
"Between you and Darien," Lita prodded, having just recovered.   
  
Not knowing where to begin, as she hadn't even mentioned the original  
situation to either of them, she chose to start by stating the  
obvious. "Uhh... he was bringing back I shirt I lent him."  
  
"We see that Serena, would you tell us-"  
  
However, Lita was interrupted in the midst of her question by Raye  
running up to them, saying "I just saw Darien looking the weirdest   
I've ever seen him."  
  
Serena blushed but made no comment.  
  
Narrowing her eyes slightly, and gaining a grin, Lita asked Raye,   
"How do you mean weird looking?"  
  
"He was smiling, the cold fish was ACTUALLY smiling!" Raye said in  
awe. "I've known him for a few years, and he has never been one to  
smile, not like that."  
  
By now, Serena couldn't look at anyone, but was a bit surprised to  
hear that yet another of her friends had a connection to him. Then  
Serena remembered that on the night when she and Darien had first  
interacted, Darien had said hello to Raye, and asked her how things  
at the temple were. Serena even recalled Darien working at the  
temple at one point.  
  
"Wow, Darien smiling?!?" Lita said slyly. "I wonder why, Serena was  
probably the last person he talked to."  
  
"What is it with you and Darien?" Raye asked, now wondering if her  
'sworn off boys' best-friend was seeing someone, and hadn't included  
her in the secret. "He was over at your house Monday when I went   
over, and today he's all smiles, and you're blushing!"  
  
"WHAT!" Amy and Lita exclaimed together, having a second major shock  
in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Serena," Amy said in a somewhat tense voice, "you have to tell us  
what's going on now. I don't think any of us can wait much longer."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena went over the basic events of last   
Monday.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Serena reached her home, Serena found a letter waiting for her.  
Since she hoped to go to Chad's that night, Serena made certain to   
have her room looking somewhat decent, and then she offered to do the  
dishes and such. After completing these few tasks, Serena went up to  
her room to open the letter in privacy. The contents were enough to   
leave her feeling staggered, and scared. She was thankful for having   
the security of her own room to read it.   
  
It had come from Cal, and it certainly didn't hold anything too good:  
  
Serena,  
  
I hoped we'd avoid a bad break up. Now I thinking that it has   
become one. I want to make our friendship better but I don't know   
what to do. Here's something I never meant to tell you, but I see   
no reason to hide now. Remember when we first met? The few   
moments at a party, and the hours the night of Homecoming. You   
can't know how I felt those moments. You were under the   
impression (due to my own lies, I'm sorry to say). Really I   
felt absolutely nothing for you. I even forget about your   
existence in both cases. The next time I saw you, I had no idea   
that you were the same person I had seen only one night before. To   
tell the truth, I didn't care about you then. I didn't even think   
about you. I didn't even want to call you after that one night. I   
only called because I was forced to by your friend Chad. I've   
even determined now that it was you who pressed us to be together,   
and not me, so the blame for this relationship lies completely in   
your hands. You were the one who wanted more, I didn't. It's your   
fault. You f*cked up our relationship, not me.  
  
In compensation for my loss, all I ask is that you will simply say   
something to me when you see me. It doesn't need to be about   
anything, it doesn't even need to be relevant to anything. Just   
say hello sometime, of am I expecting to much from you?   
  
It's been too long since I've ever sought someone. And I don't   
want to ever again, because I've found someone in you. We're   
meant to be together. We're soul mates. Sometime, I'll make you   
see that! Just give me a few months. By then you'll agree.  
  
Cal   
  
Reading those words, those hateful, pointless, and intimidating words  
broke through the shield she had worked so hard to construct. Luna   
had seen Serena's reaction, and though she didn't know what had caused   
Serena to be upset, she knew the only thing she could do to help was   
be a physical comfort. Luna hopped into Serena's lap and allowed   
herself to be a pillow to cry on. She couldn't pity herself right   
now, nothing gave her that right. Tonight she would have to be lively   
and happy, otherwise everyone would know. She had to stand tall and   
conquer, but for the moment, Serena felt it was safe to indulge in   
the tears she longed for. Now, when no one was around to know. Head   
buried in her pillow, hand stroking Luna, Serena cried to her hearts  
content.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"... So they just bumped into each other, spilled some coffee, and  
nothing else?" Mina asked over the phone.  
  
"That's what she told us," Lita said, "but I'm not buying it!" In   
the few minutes she had before heading over to Chad's, Lita had made  
the phone call to Mina, so she wouldn't be out of the loop when she  
returned from her tournament.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Mina, you should have seen them, there was definitely something  
going on between the two of them. At least some sort of chemistry."  
Lita explained. She sighed before continuing, "I'm so jealous. I  
wish I had someone looking at me like that. Serena deserves this,  
though. Maybe it will make her happy."  
  
"That's what I was thinking Lits," Mina said, staring out of her  
window, and into the desolate parking lot of the motel she was   
staying in. When she closed her eyes, she could almost see Serena,  
the old Serena, the way she use to be. "In the long run it would be  
a good thing for us too, you know?"  
  
"How's that?" Lita twirled the phone cord around her finger, delighted  
by the latest gossip concerning one of her good friends.  
  
Grinning to herself, Mina stated what she had been thinking, "You   
know just as well as I do, that when Serena is happy, everyone around  
her is too. It will make for a pleasant working environment for us  
all!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh you better believe it, Raye," Serena laughed. "When Mark and I  
are in the backseat, you've gotta know that I've got MY head lights   
all the way on!"  
  
"So... do you go in there fully... equipped?" asked Chad, hoping to   
continue Serena and Mark's game.  
  
"Chad," Mark said, closing his eyes and shaking his head in mock  
disdain, "how can you ask that? You of all people should know that I  
fill my tank up regularly before I have ANYONE in my car, especially  
when I've got arrangements with my best girl!"  
  
The group composed of seven freshman were beyond help. Lita and Raye  
had long since fallen on the ground, finding it difficult to stay   
seated when their friend's behavior was so amusing that night. Chad,  
Greg, and Amy had remained on the opposing couches, but were just as  
cracked up. Serena and Mark sat opposing one another in chairs,   
making the situation look entirely too much like a debate.  
  
Everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Amy's stomach ached from the   
laughter she had attempted to contain.  
  
The game: Taking a topic too far.  
  
The players: Serena and Mark  
  
The goal: To beat out the other in obscene comments.  
  
The topic: Sexual innuendoes having to do with car terminology (as  
Mark was the proud owner to his very own car).  
  
Something that happens all too often in the high school world was not  
only going on, but had been running strong since Mark had slipped   
when describing something about his car, which Serena of course   
pointed out. No one could remember what his comment had been, but it  
didn't matter, as so many funny things had been said.  
  
Even Greg was getting into the conversation and threw out the   
question, "Serena, what are your opinions of Marks... uhh... "  
  
"Clutch?" Lita supplied, falling over, quite proud of her thought.  
  
"Oh, that!" Serena said, then placing a look of mock satisfaction on  
her face. "It's real good, I never use to like stick shift, but not  
that I've had such a good one, I'll never go back."  
  
"Mark's clutch? Good?" Chad cocked his eyebrow, pretending to look  
unimpressed. "Puh-lease!"  
  
"What can I say, Chad, I guess not everyone is quite so endowed with  
gears that switch like that."  
  
"And what do you have to say about Serena, Mark?" Amy surprised   
everyone by asking.  
  
"Amy, Serena is not just a good ride, but the best ride anyone could   
ever have," Mark replied.  
  
"I just wish you weren't so fast, Mark," Serena sighed. "At first I  
found it kind of sexy, but then, it just always happened so fast I   
hardly can tell what's happening to me!"  
  
"Switching gears to fast, ay?" Raye joked.  
  
"Wham, Bam, thank you, Ma'am!" a voice that hadn't been involved said,  
causing everyone to turn around and see who had interrupted their  
circle.  
  
Andrew and Rita were standing side by side, both with expressions  
that held disbelief for all of them.  
  
"Freshman," Andrew said, making a second comment.  
  
"Chad," Rita glared, "you promised me that there would be no alcohol  
here to night!"  
  
"Oh, Rita," Chad grinned, "there isn't any alcohol here. The only  
thing going on is Serena and Mark besting each other using sexual  
innuendoes."  
  
The couple shook heads, as though synchronized, Andrew muttered,   
"Freshman!" as they walked away.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Lita asked, hoping the attacks would begin again.  
  
"Speaking of which," Mark began, "did those warts ever clear up   
Serena?"  
  
Hardly able to prevent laughter from spewing out, Serena threw out a  
remark, hoping it would be equally lethal. "Oh those old things?   
They cleared up months ago! But really the question is, how is that  
chunky discharge of yours? I hope it's all gone!"  
  
And they were off again, this time trying to make the other person out  
to be the most wrong and disturbing. Twenty minutes later, they were  
still at it.  
  
"Hey, Mark," Serena asked, "are you sure it's normal for you to only  
have one testicle?"  
  
Wiping the shocked look off his face, Mark exclaimed, "Are you sure  
it's normal for you to have two?!?"  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" every member of the group shouted, except for a  
stunned, but fuming Serena, and a proud Mark.  
  
Glaring daggers at him, Serena had nothing more she could think of to  
say, as much as it hurt her pride to admit it, she had just been   
defeated by Mark. He would be dearly for it. Unsure of what else to  
do, Serena lunged across the coffee table in the center of the area,  
and attempted to bash Mark physically, as she failed using her wit.  
Clearly shocked, Mark could hardly keep his defenses up. Their entire  
group went into an uproar of shouting, cheering, and Chad was trying  
to get them all to place bets. He had $20 yen up against Raye saying  
he though Mark would pull through, while Raye felt Serena would  
ultimately win.  
  
Meanwhile, before the wrestling match had begun, another person had  
walked into the party. Looking for a familiar face, Darien found one  
in Andrew, who was grabbing his girlfriend a pop from a cooler, and   
talking to a kid from school. Darien thought he remembered his name   
was Ken.  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" Darien called out before walking up to him. As always,  
Andrew returned his greeting with a happy smile.  
  
"Darien," Andrew smiled, going up and slapping his best friend on the  
back, "I didn't think you were coming. What made you change your   
mind?"  
  
Cocking his eyebrow, Darien turned a speculative glance towards   
Andrew and Ken. Andrew hid his surprise fairly well, but Ken was   
openly gaping. "Are you really that anxious for me to leave? You   
know, now that you're single, the 'Darien and Andrew scouting' days   
are over?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. You've just never really been one to accept  
an invitation to a party, that's all." Andrew laughed good naturedly.  
  
Finding Andrew's response feasible, Darien explained the reasoning  
behind his finally venturing out into the high school world of  
parties, after two and a half years of abstaining, "I only had to   
work until nine, and they let me off early, so I figured, 'I'm in the  
area, why not stop by?' So here I am, ready to begin high school!"  
  
"I hate to break this to you, man," giving a mock sigh before   
continuing, "but our high school career is more than half way over."  
  
"I know, that's why I've got to make this last part great enough to  
cover all four years."   
  
Having finished his comment, Darien gave a rare grin towards Andrew,  
Darien said goodbye to the duo, and set out to "mingle" and perhaps   
find some other friends.   
  
Barely a few feet away from where he had last been, Darien bumped   
into Rita. They both apologized quickly, and made the usual inquiries  
about how the other was doing. Rita was trying to get over the  
shock of seeing Darien some place other than school or the arcade.  
This was something that had never happened before, and she wasn't  
entirely sure how to react.   
  
Picking up on what was running through her head, Darien answered  
exactly what she had been wondering, "I got out of work early, and it  
was in the neighborhood, so I figured I should stop by and say 'hi'  
to everyone. Plus, I just needed to get out and take some time off  
from studying."  
  
Rita still stared at Darien, surprised, but nodded her head, showing  
that she had heard and understood his last comment. It took a few  
more seconds of consideration, but Rita finally registered that   
Darien was in fact there, and he was there to have a good time.  
  
"So where is our host at?" Darien asked looking around for a sign of  
Chad anywhere in the room.  
  
"HA!" Rita exclaimed, "I'm surprised you couldn't hear his group   
outside!"  
  
Giving her a strange look, Darien asked, "And why do you say that?"  
  
"Let's just say that the freshman are having a sort of 'Battle of the  
Sexes' match, and he's taking bets on everything," Rita explained,  
laughing as she remembered the aggressive look of determination that  
had been on Serena's face.  
  
"'Battle of the Sexes', ay?" Darien mused. "Sounds interesting..."  
  
Letting out a short laugh again, Rita filled Darien in on what she  
had seen last time she had been in the room. "When Andrew and I   
walked in there, we heard all sorts of sexual innuendoes having to do  
with cars, but by the time we left, it had been turned into an   
argument as to who could make the other sound most unappealing   
sexually."  
  
"Sounds like typical freshman," Darien muttered. "So who was in   
participating this... uhh... refreshing conversation?"  
  
"Let's see," Rita thought aloud, "Chad and Raye were making bets  
against one another-Chad of course is losing, Greg, Amy, and Lita are  
observing, interjecting a comment whenever they get the chance, but  
the main conflict lies between the two masterminds."  
  
"And who are the masterminds?" Darien asked. "Anyone I know?"  
  
"You probably know them by association, but I'm not positive if you  
do." Rita quickly added, "But the two leading the discussion, and   
about to draw blood from one another are Mark and Serena."  
  
Darien looked at her blankly a moment. "Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"The very same," Rita answered, then wondered aloud, "How do you know  
Serena?"  
  
"Umm..." Darien thought, "really long story, no real point. I think   
I'll go check out the 'battle'."  
  
Once again, Darien took his leave, only this time he knew his   
destination.  
  
'I'm just going to say hello to Chad,' the inner voice in Darien's  
head told him. 'It just so happens that Serena is in that room.'  
The last few days had been a big improvement in Darien's lying   
skills. Oddly enough, he did most of his lying in his mind. Maybe  
he really was going crazy, but it wasn't his fault.  
  
Darien walked into the room just in time to here a loud crash, and  
see a tangle of legs and arms flying all over the place. Two voices  
were shouting expletives, and several other were rolling around on   
the ground laughing hysterically. Thinking he must have walked into  
the wrong room (though he was fairly confident he'd already   
accidentally walked into the room of tonsil hockey, where he'd been   
surprised, and a little grossed out to see an unlikely couple of   
Molly and Melvin). Either the group of people were involved in some   
massive orgy, or two of them were wrestling, and the rest of them were   
laughing about it. He soon realized it was the latter, when he saw   
Chad and Raye cheering on the wrestlers, money waving from their   
hands.   
  
It took a few more moments for him to figure out who the fighters   
were, and when he did, he realized it was the most obvious answer.   
Apparently the verbal battle Rita had earlier described had just   
turned into a physical fight. Strangely enough, Serena seemed to not  
only have held her own, but had nearly defeated Mark.   
  
Not wanting to stop the fight, Darien asked Chad, "So where can I  
place a bet, and what are the odds?"  
  
"Mark was holding up more resistance earlier, but his defenses have   
fallen quite a bit in the last few minutes. I have twenty yen on   
Mark winning, and Raye has twenty on Serena." Chad filled Darien in,   
surprised at seeing Darien, but much too involved in what was   
happening. "What are you placing?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Darien deliberated before answering, "I believe that the fight  
will be ended in the next minute or two when Rita comes in to see   
what all the noise is. Then just as we all think the fight is really   
over, Serena will go back for one more cheap shot. Neither of them will   
win, but Mark will have more injuries."  
  
"Interesting," Chad thought, "but how much."  
  
"I'm willing to double the stakes," confident and cool, Darien   
replied.  
  
"I'm for it," Raye exclaimed, pulling out twenty more yen.  
  
Not wanting to give in so soon, Chad too pulled out twenty more. The  
three returned to watching the fight, each cheering their point. The  
two in the midst of battle were completely unaware of the bets being  
made, or the havoc they had just raised. Each was just trying to be  
the last man-or person-standing.   
  
A shocked exclamation was heard from the doorway, causing pause to  
everyone except Serena and Mark. Just as Darien had predicted, Rita  
had come into the room to see what all the noise was about. She then  
set about to pull the two apart from each other, and get reasonable   
answers out of each of them.  
  
Then again, as Darien predicted, once the two had been parted, Serena  
turned around to tackle Mark again. Both Rita, Chad, and Lita had to  
pull Serena off of Mark, then sat her down hoping to allow her time   
to cool off. Likewise Greg and Amy were sitting Mark up, and had   
grabbed a pack of his for him.  
  
Chad and Raye groaned but forked over the money to Darien, who gladly  
accepted it, fingering it over, counting to make sure he really had  
just won $80 yen.  
  
Andrew and Ken just stood in shock at the doorway, not quite sure   
what to think of having seen Serena beat a guy down, and then seeing  
Darien handed a huge wad of money.  
  
While much of the group had moved to console Mark, who sat blushing  
slightly, feeling his manhood being challenged by a tiny girl, Rita  
sat with Serena, lecturing her about how it wasn't nice to use her  
physical strength to badger Mark, even though he clearly had it   
coming to him. Darien had been joined by Andrew (Ken had gone to   
help in the retrieval of Mark's pride), and the two watched Serena  
and Rita. Diverting his gaze from looking at Rita, Andrew turned to  
look at Darien. That was the moment Andrew truly realized that   
Darien might seriously have feelings for Serena. Both had been hurt,  
and Andrew hoped the two could find their way around that.  
  
She was beautiful. That was the though running through Serena's head.  
In fact, he didn't think he could imagine her looking more lovely then  
she did at the moment, all flushed and wild from her fight. After a  
minute, she looked up and made eye contact with him. She then seemed  
to blush a little, then looked down at her hands.   
  
For the first time that evening, Serena had noticed Darien's presence.  
Slightly embarrassed at being seen like this, Serena felt her cheeks  
flush. Even though she knew she couldn't possibly like Darien, it was  
still never a great idea to be caught rolling around on the floor with  
another boy. She could only imagine the thoughts running through his  
head right now. No she didn't like him, but for some reason, her   
blush grew deeper.   
  
Darien couldn't help but smile in response to her embarrassment. She   
brought fun and happiness wherever she went, and even though he had   
been completely annihilated, you could tell Mark thought it had been   
very amusing, and didn't mind Serena winning. His forehead creased   
as he thought about how he'd like to get to know her better. Suddenly   
he was struck with an idea, and his eyebrows relaxed to a normal   
stance.   
  
"Hey Andrew," Darien said, gaining Andrew's full attention. "You   
guys are still looking for a place to hang out at after the dance,  
right?"  
  
Catching what Darien was implying, Andrew replied, "Are you making an  
offer?"   
  
"I think I might be."  
  
Relieved that they wouldn't be at Crown as they had begun to believe,  
Andrew asked Darien, "Who should I invite?"  
  
Thinking, but failing to find an answer, Darien shrugged, "Go ahead   
and invite the people we normally would." Pausing again to look at   
Serena and smile, Darien said, "Also, you should invite these kids,  
they seem like they should be a lot of fun."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once returned home, Serena walked around her room aimlessly. She had  
left almost immediately after the "fight" incident with Mark. It was  
so much fun to cut lose and mess around, she only hoped the swelling  
on Mark's Abercrombie face would lessen by tomorrow. She'd hate to  
deprive the female world of a beautiful face, especially at a dance.  
  
With the dance being tomorrow evening, the morning and afternoon   
before it would be consumed by events in preparation. Then after the  
dance, she would attend a party or two for certain, and spend the   
early hours of morning asleep at Raye's temple, where all of the   
girl's would sleep until halfway through the next day. By then there  
would only be a few hours to do all of the homework.   
  
'Now I'm starting to sound like Amy!'  
  
Settling down on her bed, comfy in her new pink flannel pajamas,   
Serena looked at the books and folders sprawled across the bed. Not  
quite sure where to begin, Serena finally decided to organize it all  
into the most necessary (and time consuming) of homework, and the   
stuff that would only take a few minutes, and could easily be done   
Monday morning at the beginning of a class.  
  
When this task was done, Serena couldn't bring herself to actually do  
any of the homework. Her mind kept being drawn back to that letter   
she had received earlier. It took every ounce of her strength not to  
pull out all of the other letters he had sent her in the past few   
months in order to see where things had gotten to the way they now   
were. She already knew it would do no good.  
  
Instead she thought of the new guy of interest in her life. No wrong,  
not of interest, but of contemplation. Darien. The way he had looked  
at her the past few days, stealing glances at her in the halls, had   
made her feel so... pretty. As every time she worked up the courage to  
look into his eyes, she say a look of interest, but more than that.   
He looked interested in her. He looked-  
  
"Bleep. Bleep. Bleep."  
  
Her communicator went off, and Serena already felt a rush like she   
hadn't known for months. She was going to get to destroy a creature  
into dust. The adrenaline was already pulsing through her veins.  
  
It was time for a new villain.  
  
She had been right in her prediction.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
So what do you think? I believe this chapter is a whole page or two  
longer than the combined first and second chapter. I know I said I'd  
have another chapter up this week, but work and summer school exhaust  
me. Plus this chapter is like what two chapters would normally be. I  
also came up with a new story idea! I will probably be toying around  
with it some pretty soon here. The planning for that and a few other  
stories kind of got in the way of that! Sorry to say I don't think  
my original plan for a Usagi birthday story will be up. I didn't   
even have time to decide what I wanted done with it. Read my revision  
of "Rest of the Best". It's sappy, but sweet, and it should make more  
sense. Everyone e-mail me, or leave a critique! This was a rushed  
chapter, and I want to know what's a weakness or strength (no   
pressure). Reminjia@hotmail.com. Thanks so much for reading again,  
you guys are so awesome. 


	4. Chapter 3- Part A

KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT  
Chapter 3a  
By Reminjia  
E-mail: reminjia@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: All right, getting back on schedule this week, I hope!  
I won't have much time to write as the summer draws to an end, so I   
need to get as much done now as possible! In addition to the people   
I thanked in the last update, I would like to give thanks to the   
following people who have given me feedback since my last update:   
Kimmie-chan (who sent me a response moments after I sent in my   
update!), and ELK for your encouraging critiques, and to Amanda   
Kepler and Marni for the really nice e-mails! Thanks for your great   
comments, and to all of you who've written them in weeks past, and   
also to those of you who continue to read this. Your support has   
been amazing, and I cannot thank you all enough! Again, I thank my   
chief motivator, and sister. Thanks for letting me be on the   
computer so much! I know, I know, I kind of dragged the story on to   
this part, but from this chapter on, we should be moving at a much   
quicker pace.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon, nor   
the song "I Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon.  
  
  
*Chapter 3a*  
  
  
Having left the party together, Lita, Amy, and Raye were all walking  
down a street dimly lit by street lamps. The three were reliving the  
events of the evening, and giggling over their friend's brawl with  
Mark. Each of them were so involved in naming off their own favorite  
comment made during the night that they failed to notice the evil   
force lurking in their presence.   
  
"I just can't get over the fact that he came!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither," Lita agreed, she paused to consider his character for a  
moment before continuing, "he just doesn't seem like the party type,   
I wonder what changed his mind."  
  
"I wish he wouldn't have come!" Raye said in a defiant voice.  
  
Lita laughed at her, "You're just mad because you lost your bet to   
him!"   
  
Almost the whole walk, Ray had been bemoaning the fact that she had   
lost $40 yen [note I don't pretend to know the value of money and the  
ratio of American dollars to yen, so lets just say the equivalent of  
$40 American dollars!] to Darien Chiba of all people. And the same   
amount of time, Amy and Lita had been giving her a hard time about it.  
  
"How could he have known?" Ray asked accusingly, "He's never even  
been to one of these parties. How could he have known that Rita  
would do that?"  
  
"Well," Amy hesitated, "he does know Rita. And I might have guessed  
something similar if it wasn't against my principals to sacrifice my  
money for such a stupid reason!"  
  
"Oh blah blah blah, Amy," Raye said. "The point is, I lost $20 yen,   
and I'm certain I would have won that much if Darien hadn't gotten   
involved!"  
  
Sending sideways glances to one another, Lita and Amy failed to fight  
the urge to laugh at their friend. Pretending to be mad at them, Raye  
stuck her head up in the air and marched off, but had a slight grin   
on her face. She was just turning around to tell them off when a  
creature crashed down in between them.  
  
Realizing they had to transform, Lita, Amy, and Raye set aside their  
silly games and did just that.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
The three girls had transformed into the champions of justice,   
protectors of peace, and they prepared to fight the monster who was  
making its first attack.  
  
Jupiter took it upon herself to make the first attack. While her  
force was strong, she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat the monster  
on her own, and she seriously doubted the other two could either.   
  
Observing the ongoing struggle between Jupiter and this new creature,  
Mercury turned to and said, "Mars, we need Sailor Moon right now, I'm  
not sure how long Jupiter can hold him off!" Upon finishing this,  
she turned to offer her assistance to Jupiter.  
  
"Right," Mars said to herself, and proceeded to pull out her   
communicator.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Bleep. Bleep. Bleep."  
  
Serena's communicator went off, and Serena was feeling a rush as she   
hadn't known for months. She was going to get to dust a creature,   
and she would be saving the world, finally her life would be of worth   
again! The adrenaline was pulsing through her veins was unlike one  
she'd known before, this time she was ready for a new villain. Her   
prediction had been right, and she had been preparing herself for   
this moment for the past week.  
  
Realizing she had yet to answer the communicator, Serena abandoned  
her thoughts and returned to reality.  
  
"What is it and where do you need me?" Serena asked before Sailor   
Mars could question her lateness in answering the page.  
  
"We're not quite sure what it is right now but Jupiter is fighting  
against it. This new monsters powers appear to be very strong.   
Mercury is preparing to scan the monster to locate its weaknesses and  
maybe even discover what kind of negative energy it holds," Mars   
rushed quickly, bringing her leader up to speed. "We aren't too far  
from your house, probably about three blocks north."  
  
"All right, I'm on my way."  
  
"Thanks Serena," Raye smiled, "we could really use your help."  
  
Closing the communicator, Serena went about her standard procedure of  
locking the door to her room and turning off the lights, so she could  
leave the pretense of her simply being asleep. Certain that the door  
was locked, Serena transformed,  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon opened her bedroom window and kept it propped open, so   
she could easily get back in later. Quickly, she made her way down,  
knowing that she could have done this in her sleep. Bright lights of  
energy could be seen, and Sailor Moon took off at a racing speed, she  
knew where she was needed. The adrenaline she had first felt upon  
getting the message was nothing in comparison to that which she now  
felt, making her way to the battle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Surrounded by his studies, Darien took a pause to consider the party  
he had only just returned from. Serena had looked so beautiful while  
she was fighting against Mark. He only wished that she could feel   
just as comfortable around him as she did so many other people. He  
knew that if they got to know one another, it would only be a matter  
of time before she opened up to him too. At least he hoped that was  
the case.  
  
Though he had only been in attendance at the party for an hour, it   
had been much more fun then he'd imagined. The whole night had even  
begun in an amusing way, he walked in the front door and was greeted  
by Chad's father. While few could hardly find anything in that to   
be amusing, it had been. Chad's father was one of those dads who   
liked to be the best friend to all of his child's friends. Darien  
had hardly been in the front door when he was plagued by questions  
varying from his education, activities, work, to his love life. It  
had been Chad's mom who had come to his rescue, claiming she had a  
task for her husband to complete. Once again, most wouldn't find any  
humor in this, but to Darien, it was one of the funniest things in   
the world to have an offer of serious friendship come from a middle  
aged man who had fathered one of his friends.  
  
Needless to say, the next amusing factor in that hour had been   
stumbling upon Serena and Mark in the midst of their brawl. That   
alone could have made the entire evening the most entertaining he'd  
been a part of. Raye and Chad's reactions to his winning the bet   
were also quite pleasing, and it had resulted in him being $80 yen  
richer. After Serena had left, and then soon after the other three  
girls, Darien had been alone with the guys.   
  
They all of course sat around joking, and reminiscing the highlights  
of the fight. Darien was an avid participator of this conversation  
until a sight caused him to pause. He had looked up to see some   
couples slowly dancing. The couples all looked extremely content  
together, and Darien yearned for that. There was nothing that he  
wanted more than to care about someone and have them return his  
feelings. It was a long shot, a very long one, but Darien had great  
hope that maybe Serena might be the girl he could care for like that.  
  
Now that he had returned home and was attempting to finish his   
homework, Darien couldn't focus on it. Something felt different,   
could it be that he really did hold strong feelings for Serena?   
Desperately wanting to deny this factor, Darien shook if off that it  
was most definitely not that, but just an accumulation of everything  
that was going on in his life. Yes that was-  
  
Darien felt Sailor Moon's presence. Was there a battle going on even  
as he sat there considering the possibility. He was taken over by   
massive pain and he knew that there was a battle going on, and he   
most go to protect his best asset. Sailor Moon.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon had arrived on the scene just in time. Only moments   
before, despite their best efforts, Jupiter and Mercury had been   
bested by the monster. It was only Mars up against this monster, and  
she looked as though she might be reaching the end of her battle too.  
Looking over to see Jupiter and Mercury leaning up against a tree,   
trying to stand again, Sailor Moon knew that now was the best time to  
make her presence known.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon exclaimed causing the creature to   
pause in its attack against Sailor Mars. Seeing she had its   
attention for at least a few moments, she proceeded with, "How dare  
you interrupt this time of peace and cause pain to my friends! On  
behalf of the moon, it is my duty to destroy you, and protect the   
interest of my planet!"  
  
"Stupid twit," the monster muttered, "only you, Sailor Moon, could  
join a battle that is, obviously, almost completed. Take a look  
around you, and see what I've done to your friends. Nothing you do  
can have any effect on me."  
  
Glaring at the monster, Sailor Moon prepared to launch an attack,   
"I'll show you just how much you don't know, Nega-scum!"  
  
"Have it your way, you shall join your friends soon," the monster  
growled.  
  
Taking in the situation, Sailor Moon noticed that Sailor Mars had  
gone to join Jupiter and Mercury in hopes of helping them regain some  
strength in case they were needed again. Knowing that the monster  
had lied when it said it still had all of its power, Sailor Moon was  
confident that this monster would be a piece of cake, and she made  
her attack.  
  
After a few minutes of struggle, the monster had her wrapped in the  
same tentacles that had gripped her friends. Mars was still trying  
to revive Jupiter and Mercury, as she knew she couldn't save her   
friend on her own. She lacked the strength. Never had Sailor Moon  
thought she might truly be defeated by a monster. All right, so she  
had thought that the last time she fought, but regardless, Serena had  
started to lose hope in being helped.  
  
The wind knocked out of her, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and hoped to  
be greeted by a sweet bliss soon. At that moment, a rose cut through  
the goey tentacle sending her into a free fall. She opened her eyes,  
expecting to see the gates to heaven or some such, only to be met by   
a pair of dark blue eyes.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
GASP! I wonder who it might be! Sorry this part is so short. This   
will be the first of two or three parts to chapter 3. The rest will  
be up next week. If all goes well, chapter 4 might be up. As for my  
excuse, I plead the 4th... of July that is!!! Hahaha... also I've worked   
nearly every night this week, and had summer school in the morning.  
Gross, I know. But I'll be done with school next Friday, so my time  
will be a bit more open. YAY! Questions or comments,   
reminjia@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!!! 


	5. Chapter 3 - Part B

KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT  
Chapter 3b  
By Reminjia  
E-mail: reminjia@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: All right, here it is. Since I did so poorly on   
writing that list little tidbit, I figured I should begin writing my  
second part immediately, so as not to fail at putting at least this  
up for this week. Ouch my leg hurts as have taken a fall down wet  
stairs at work. Okay that was random. Anyway, this part should be  
pretty good, I hope. Enjoy! (Note, my thank you's and such will be  
at the end this time.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon, nor   
the song "I Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon.  
  
  
* Chapter 3b *  
  
  
**********  
The wind knocked out of her, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and hoped to  
be greeted by a sweet bliss soon. At that moment, a rose cut through  
the goey tentacle sending her into a free fall. She opened her eyes,  
expecting to see the gates to heaven or some such, only to be met by   
a pair of dark blue eyes.  
**********  
  
For the first time in months, Tuxedo Mask had the feel of the woman  
he cared most for in his life. He had almost forgotten how little  
she weighed, and how petite her figure really was. She was just as  
beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, maybe even more, but it  
didn't matter. She showed strength, beauty, and everything he could  
ever hope for in a girl. He noticed she was taking many small   
shallow breaths, and he couldn't help but worry for her.  
  
His eyes were so captivating, and though she tried to look away from  
them, she couldn't. The dark blue oceans she saw in his eyes had   
seemed to grow darker and stormier since the last time she saw him,  
and she was overwhelmed by attraction for this person she didn't know  
but who continued to save her regardless. For the first time in   
ages, she felt safe, secure in the strong arms that held her close.  
She was unaware of the quickening of her breaths, but felt the strong  
clutch on her heart.   
  
Desire. Even after the length of their absence from one another,   
that is what he felt for her. It was very unsettling to Tuxedo Mask,  
who always felt he'd had self control, but he couldn't resist holding  
her tighter than usual. Realizing he'd probably held her longer than  
necessary, Tuxedo Mask set her down a distance from the fight, he  
removed the tender look his eyes had taken, and turned to talk to  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you?" His voice wavered with  
concern for her.  
  
Bewildered by her 'near death' experience, Sailor Moon couldn't help  
but look at Tuxedo Mask with admiration. He had after all saved her  
life. He was still just as handsome as ever.  
  
Shaking that thought from her mind, Sailor Moon responded, "No, I'm   
quite all right thank you. I guess I'm not use to the strangling  
sensation I've felt numerous times before, but hey, that's what  
months off do to you."  
  
Both sat and smiled at each other, but were brought back to reality  
when Mars cried, "As much as I hate to break up this beautiful loving  
moment, we still have a monster to annihilate!"  
  
"Oh yes, right," Sailor Moon said in the first ditzy sign she had   
shown in months. "Let's finish this!"  
  
Rolling her eyes before joining her leader, Sailor Mars couldn't   
help but see her best friend smile on of the most genuine smiles   
she'd had for a long time. In only a matter of minutes, Sailor  
Moon was able, with the help of Sailor Mars, to dust the monster into  
a pile of rubble.   
  
Exhaustion set in, and Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground. Even   
though she felt tired beyond belief, there was also the feeling of  
satisfaction upon completing a task. She felt like she was essential  
to the wellbeing of the whole world, like it might stop turning if   
she and her friends weren't there to help. This was also the time   
where she would look around and wonder what happened to Tuxedo Mask   
and then find him missing.   
  
Assuming this time would be no different then any other, Sailor Moon   
looked from side to side. She felt a presence behind her and turned   
to see what it was, hoping it wasn't another monster, she'd had   
enough for one night. Slowly turning around, Sailor Moon saw what   
she least expected to see.  
  
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Are you all right, Sailor Moon," he asked, with the faintest hint of  
concern.  
  
Shocked to have him addressing her, and after a battle none the less,  
she could only nod in response.  
  
They sat there in silence, staring at one another for a short period  
of time. Tuxedo Mask believed he'd never seen someone look as  
beautiful as Sailor Moon did after a battle, being completely   
disheveled and exhausted. He was finding it difficult to leave.   
Likewise, Sailor Moon was thinking much of the same thing. In   
addition, she was wondering why he had stayed. Could this mean he  
did care for her a great deal afterwards.  
  
"Well I'd better go, see you next time Sailor Moon."  
  
Or maybe not. He was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Shaking her head, Sailor Moon returned to join her friends, and see   
if there was anything they needed help with. Realizing all men were  
pigs, Sailor Moon walked over to the tree where her friends had   
gathered.  
  
*************************************************  
  
End Note: That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! What is to come  
will go by much more quickly, and get more interesting.  
  
I'd like to thank the following people who have either written a  
critique or sent me feedback (both are equally as pleasing to me!)  
since the last update:   
  
In addition, thanks to RedPotato, who continues to correspond with me  
on a ridiculous topic, and keeps me laughing. Thanks for that!   
Thanks also to Ali-Chan, who also corresponds with me, and will help  
me venture into a fan fiction plane I have not yet tried, co-writing.  
Thanks to you for this and for continuing to support my ideas and my  
stories that I write on my own.  
  
  
Thanks to all of you. Thanks again to the people who have sent it in  
the past. What motivates me most is your comments. Thanks again to   
Beef. I love you! 


End file.
